


The Glitch

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: This is a short fic I wrote, based on my Glitch AU. This AU is my new obsession, idek.The character in it is my OC Nabi, and it's basically a prequel / first chapter, explaining how she ended up in her position in Mint Eye, and how "the Glitch" came to be.Note, again, this is just an AU. Because I love angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe, one day, many years ago, Nabi's life had been good. She didn't remember that time, but she supposed it had existed.

Her mother had loved her, that much she knew.

Her mother had loved her unconditionally, and always accepted her no matter what.

She'd lost her mother as a child, only months after her little brother had been born. Since then, it had been her father who had raised them both.

Her father loved her brother, the son he'd do anything for. Sometimes, Nabi felt like he didn't even remember that he had a daughter too.

The only thing she was good for was for him to let his anger out.

And he did.

Every day.

Her friends - the few people who even bothered to get close enough to her to even be called such a thing, they all left soon. 

She was different.

Not good enough.

Not good enough for her father.

Not good enough for friends.

Not good enough to be loved.

She didn't know what it was about her that made her stand out. If she'd known, if anyone had told her, she'd have changed it, she'd have done anything to be normal, to be accepted.

But no matter how much she begged, pleaded, cried, nobody ever let her know what she was doing wrong.

In the end, she just accepted it. Resorted to it, since she hadn't had any other choice.

She was simply born that way. 

Born unlucky.

If she looked forward to something, if she even had the slightest shimmer of hope, it failed.

It was her fault.

She was the destructive force, she had to be. Her mere hope alone would kill anything it touched upon.

No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, it was wrong either way.

So why try at all?

Nobody would love her either way. Nobody would care.

Everyone left her, abandoned her, betrayed her. And those few who did not only stayed to abuse her.

Her life changed when she met Rika.

Her Savior.

Where everyone had left her, betrayed her, her Savior loved her. Where everyone had shunned her, Savior embraced her wholly, the way she was.

Savior was true.

Leaving her old life behind, Nabi became a Believer of Mint Eye, taking a vow to protect their paradise forever.

At first, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help, she wanted to be useful. She truly did. But she was no good for anything, as much as she tried, she failed the tasks given to her.

Not good enough. 

As always.

But unlike the rest, her Savior didn't give up on her.

It was then that they discovered her skill with computers; while she wasn't a natural, she was quick at learning. She was given a book, a guide on hacking, and within merely a week, she'd memorized everything important, and was eager to try it out.

Seeing potential, the Savior gave her a position as an assistant to Mr. Ray, assigning her to be his apprentice. It was an honor - being allowed to work with him, the highest ranked Believer, directly below the Savior herself.

Could it possibly be that she liked her, if she was useful?

No one had ever liked her before. No one had ever believed in her.

It felt so good.

She wanted to continue feeling like that.

So she improved fast, receiving more praise. Praise from her Savior. Praise from Mr. Ray.

But as she got better, Mr. Ray got worse.

It was probably jealousy that caused it, she supposed. Jealousy, and fear of her replacing him. It caused him to change.

That was when she got to know Mr. Saeran.

Mr. Saeran hated her. He loathed her, and he never missed a chance to let her know. Suddenly, Nabi found herself back in the same kind of life she’d thought she’d left behind.

Beaten, abused, tormented.

It was all going to be like it had been. Who’d she thought she was, to have hope? She didn’t deserve to hope.

She didn’t deserve to be happy.

But Rika saved her, again. 

She showed her another way, a way to end it. To make sure she could never be hurt again.

Saeran tormented her, because she let him. Because he was strong, and Nabi was weak.

That was simply how things worked – the strong prey on the weak, and the only way to stop it, is to become stronger in return.

So one day, Nabi just decided, it was enough.

Enough.

She’d never get abused again.

She refused.

Enough.

The next time Saeran tried to hurt her, she fought back.

She’d never be weak again.

She used to be the glitch in the bloodline, the problem child. The one born wrong, the one left unwanted.

Now she was the glitch in the system, taking everything ever owned, without leaving a trace, destroying from the inside out.

She was untouchable. Strong.

Nobody could hurt her.

Saeran and her had eventually settled on some sort of truce, initiated by their Savior. Instead of competing, they worked together, together they were even stronger than alone.

They were unbeatable.

Two years after Nabi's initiation to the Mint Eye, they were ready for their mission, one that their Savior had been planning ever since.

They were ready to infiltrate the RFA, and bring its members to their eternal paradise.

Paradise.

It was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been only a few days ever since she’s left Magenta, but it feels like an eternity.

She doesn’t know exactly how much time has passed. She’s been asleep a lot, passed out thanks to whatever drugs she was given at the hospital she’d ended up in. But she assumes it’s been about a week… something like that.

It’s as if she was suddenly ripped away from everything she knew, pushed into the icy water that was the real world.

The outside.

The place where she knew she didn’t belong, where she’d never belonged.

What had gone wrong?

It was hard to even figure out where to start… She remembers the redhead coming into Magenta, messing up everything her savior’s worked for the past years. Destroying it.

He’s left everything in ruins.

Nabi had known that he was Saeran’s brother, though he hated to talk about it, any she didn’t care enough to ask. She knows the basic story, knows of the abandonment.

What exactly had happened in that room while she’d run to notify the savior, she has no idea.

But Saeran had snapped, shot the hypocrite (who had kind of deserved it anyway), and their savior had crumbled in front of their very eyes.

Next thing she knew a bunch of men in uniforms had stormed in.

Then, she’d woken up in a hospital bed, as if the Mint Eye had never even existed.

As if it had been nothing but a dream, almost close enough to touch, yet slipping away the moment she reached for it. Just barely out of reach, taunting her with its presence.

She doesn’t know what to feel.

They’re trying to tell her that it was a lie, but they have no idea what they’re talking about.

Using words that make no sense.

They call her brainwashed, a victim. Drugged.

The only ones drugging her are them.

She knows her own mind.

…right?

No, don’t let them get to her. They’re lying.

Liars.

They’re trying to manipulate her. They’re going to hurt her the moment she lets them.

Never trust anyone from the outside world.

But if she can’t trust them, then who is there for her?

She doesn’t need anyone, of course. She’s strong, and she’s independent. She prides herself on it, on being a loner like she’s always been.

She doesn’t need anyone.

But being stranded all alone in a world she doesn’t understand, even she has to admit that she’s scared.

She doesn’t know what’s going to happen.

The Mint Eye is gone, so where can she go?

She has nowhere to return to.

Sometimes, at least, she can hear Saeran's voice screaming from far away. It's distant, and she can't make out clear words, but she knows it's him.

It's comforting.

The Mint Eye is gone, but Saeran's still there.

He’s screaming, but he’s there.

That’s what matters.

Nabi doesn’t scream. She doesn’t speak at all, these people don’t deserve to hear her voice, and she has nothing to say.

They ask her questions sometimes, but she doesn’t answer.

The redhead visited her too once. She looked at him, looked at his face, looking for similarities to Saeran.

She didn’t pay attention to his words. She didn’t care.

She looked at him, but he might as well have not been there at all.

Eventually, he gave up and left.

The therapist she’d been sent didn’t fare any better, and she knew they were trying the same on Saeran, she knew since she heard him refuse.

Until it stopped, and suddenly, the redhead was in her room again, telling her to get up.

Asking her to go with him.

Why would she want to go with him?

Nabi didn’t want to move.

She didn’t want to go with anyone, and especially not him.

Her home was gone. She had nothing.

What point was there in even standing up?

There was nowhere for her to go.

She didn’t even know why the hell she was still alive.

But apparently, he’d decided she was going to go with him, and she wasn’t given a choice in that matter.

She shouldn’t have expected anything else.

She considered just killing him. Grab something within reach, and hit him over the head, as hard as she can.

He’d shut up then.

Who cares about the repercussions, there’s nothing else they can take from her.

Eventually, the only reason why she doesn’t, is because she knows that he belongs to Saeran.

It’s his fight, and if anything, she respects that.

So she ends up in a car, driving away from the hospital, the boy who used to be her partner at Mint Eye unconscious on her lap.

There’s not much reason to that aside from the fact that he can’t fit on the front seat like that, and she won’t sit with his brother.

And perhaps she also doesn’t want him to get hurt.

He’s all she’s got left now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Suicidal thoughts

Saeran was getting better.

Slowly, not much, but she could tell.

It wasn’t hard for him to, not too much at least.

It was obvious his brother loved him.

Nabi had started to accept the truth, after a few weeks of living in Saeyoung’s bunker, together with him and Saeran, it was starting to become obvious that the Mint Eye had indeed been a lie.

Paradise had never been real.

There was no such thing as salvation.

Only suffering.

Saeran… the only one she had left.

The only thing that remained to her after losing everything else in a matter of mere minutes.

Only Saeran was a reminder, was solid proof that it had been real, that, at least for a while, there had been a place for her.

A place that accepted her.

But it had been a lie.

She’d been right from the start, it had turned out. She wasn’t meant to be happy.

She’d never been meant to belong.

And it was nobody’s fault but her own that she’d allowed herself to fall for a false hope.

Saeran, he had his brother.

Saeyoung barely left his side, always doting over him, doing everything. Involving him.

He loved him.

And, therefore, MC loved him too.

The girl she’d personally hand-picked to bring down the RFA, she was standing right in front of her, making her tea they both knew she wasn’t going to drink.

Nabi still hadn’t spoken a word.

There was nothing to say.

The Mint Eye was gone, and now Saeran was leaving her too.

Of course he would, why wouldn’t he?

He could be happy.

He could truly become happy without her.

He didn’t need her.

She needed him.

But he was leaving. Everyone left her.

Everyone had always left her, and it had been foolish of her to think that anybody in this godforsaken world could be different.

Paradise was nothing but a dirty lie made up to make her do somebody else’s dirty work.

Nobody had ever loved her, nobody ever would.

As strong as she’d thought she was, she realized now that there wasn’t a creature on earth weaker and more worthless than her.

She didn’t deserve to even breathe.

She didn’t speak.

She didn’t cry.

She did nothing but stare at a wall, alone in a room that didn’t feel like her own, time passing without her noticing.

Had it been days? Weeks? A month?

It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered.

The only thought she had was that she wished she wouldn’t exist, it was occupying her mind, every waking moment filled with the desire for everything to just

Stop.

For her to disappear.

Stop it.

There wasn’t a point in living for her.

All she was good for was a punching bag for the strong, but she wasn’t even good enough for that.

She wasn’t good enough for anything.

Nobody would ever love her.

Nobody would ever want her.

She didn’t deserve to be happy.

She didn’t deserve to be alive.

Perhaps she didn’t deserve death as well, but that was the one thing she could choose either way.

She didn’t need permission. She wouldn’t ask.

They wouldn’t care anyway, they wouldn’t miss her.

Nobody would miss her.

Nobody had missed her when she’d gone to Magenta either.

It was night when she finally decided to leave, she’d chosen the night because, if everyone was asleep, nobody would interrupt her.

She didn’t want to be stopped.

It wasn’t a call for help, she knew what she was doing.

This was what she wanted.

Nobody could help her.

No amount of meaningless words would magically fix her.

A very small part of her felt slightly bad for ruining the carpet.

The blade of the knife she’d stolen from the kitchen reflected the light of the ceiling, edge unmistakably sharp. If anything, she knew how to use that.

A gun would’ve been better, but Saeyoung had hidden them all, made sure Saeran had no way to access them.

They cared for him.

Nobody had bothered to check her pockets like they did with his.

She was probably too quiet, not suspicious enough.

And they didn’t care about her anyway.

Why would they? She wasn’t family.

She wasn’t even a friend.

She had no idea why they’d brought her along in the first place, but it was okay now.

It’d finally be okay now.

The tip of the blade touched her wrist, cold metal making her feel more alive than she had in a while.

Despite the tears running down her cheeks against her will, a smile crossed Nabi’s lips.

It’d finally be over.

Finally.

She felt blissful.

Before she could make the cut, a loud scream echoed through the house, disrupting the silence she’d gotten so used to.

_Shit._

Despite having barely heard his voice in who knew how long, she knew immediately it was Saeran.

For a few seconds, she hesitated, knife still in hand.

All it’d take was one, swift move.

But the thought that something was happening in the room next to her wouldn’t let her go.

Saeran was still the only one she had left, and even though he was leaving her, she couldn’t stop herself from caring.

It was her weakness, but she couldn’t help it.

She hadn’t even noticed she’d become weak about him.

The knife landed on the mattress without making a sound, and she got up, pulling her sleeve back down as she left the room.

Approaching his door with hesitant steps, Nabi stopped in front of it for a second, taking another moment to think about whether she should really be doing this.

But she had nothing left to lose.

So she knocked, and entered without waiting for permission.

Saeran was sitting up on his bed, in the dark, yet obviously awake. A soft shimmer from the hallway shone a dim light into his room, just enough for her to make out his shape.

He didn’t look up, probably assumed she was Saeyoung.

Slowly, she took a few steps towards him, and finally, he raised his head, meeting her eyes so she could shoot him a questioning glance.

He knew she didn’t speak, he was the only one who’d never tried to convince her to try.

If anything, at least he respected her choice.

After a split second, his eyes flicked away, turning towards the ground instead, but the split second had been enough.

She’d seen the fear in his eyes.

She could tell he was shaking.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, turning away to lie back on the bed, as if to go back to sleep. Nabi didn’t need to hear the shaking in his voice to know he was lying.

She’d been having nightmares every time she slept, ever since they’d left that place.

She knew how bad they were.

She understood him.

He understood her too, then.

He wasn’t actually alright, was he?

She doubted Saeyoung or MC could truly understand what he’d went through, what he was still going through.

The only one who understood was her.

And maybe that made her the only one who could help him.

And made him the only one who could help her.

The Mint Eye was gone.

But maybe everything wasn’t lost, not completely.

Not yet.

They had each other.

Saeran hadn’t left her.

He was right here, and he was just as scared.

He was suffering the same.

She wasn’t alone after all, was she?

She sat next to him, their bodies not quite touching, yet close enough that she could feel the warmth he'd left on the bed.

It was strange. She wasn't used to being next to someone.

But it wasn't bad.

She knew Saeran was different, because he was just as different as she was.

Saeran wasn't from the outside world. He hated it just as much as she did.

Feared it.

Why hadn't she tired to help him sooner?

She should've seen that she could.

He didn't look at her, but he didn't have to for her to know that he accepted her presence.

He could refuse, scream, kick her out.

He remained calm even when she invaded his space.

He knew they had only each other left of paradise now.

Nabi's voice was raspy when she finally spoke, damaged after she hadn't used it for so long, yet she was certain he understood her words when she talked to him.

"I get them too."


End file.
